Kyle's Helpful Detective
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: Following the plot of the 2004 film Flightplan, Sherlock and the Scotland Yard detectives are on their way to NY to solve a mysterious case. But even on a plane, Sherlock cannot get away from the world of crime and mystery. Rated T for now, rating may go up, and this story takes place before Sherlock met John.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! This is my first Sherlock story, and it's called "Kyle's Helpful Detective."**

**Sherlock: Why? I don't know anyone by that name.**

**Sapphire: Because it's a crossover, Sherlock. And although both of us know that Sapphire isn't my real name, I'd rather you didn't tell anyone.**

**Sherlock: Understandable. So, this story. Just what exactly is it about?**

**Sapphire: Well, one of your workmates finds out that there's been a heck of money placed into her bank account. This has happened before, and the main criminal was working in New York. So you, Lestrade, Sally, and Anderson catch a flight there, via Berlin. On the second leg, a woman's daughter goes missing on the plane, and it's up to you to solve the case.**

**Sherlock: Now that's what I call a case to solve. Only, did it really have to involve Sally and Anderson? I can't stand either of them.**

**Sapphire: Glad you like the idea, Sherlock, and yes, it did have to involve Sally and Anderson. We'll see you later, at the end of the chapter.**

**Both: Bye!**

A New Case to Solve

It was an ordinary Thursday evening when something astonishing took place in ten different countries around the globe, all at the same time. These countries were England, Seattle, Australia, Germany, New Zealand, France, Scotland, Japan, Egypt, and Canada. What happened?

Well, to put it simply, one unsuspecting person soon found two million of their currency in their own bank account. This shocked all ten people, as not one of them had won the Lottery.

One of those unsuspecting people was Sally Donovan, DI of London, whose boss was DI Greg Lestrade, and whose least favourite detective was Sherlock Holmes.

Sally had been on the internet the previous evening, checking her bank account as she always did on that day, so that she'd know how much she had. The government had yet to pay her, but she wasn't worried; she was paid precisely 600 pounds a week, and she already had around 40, 400 pounds. Also, she received her pay at Midnight, and it only 10:35p.m.

Tired out from her busy day, she fell asleep fairly quickly.

The next morning, Lestrade, who was chatting to his other employee, Anderson, was interrupted by Sally Donovan who had rushed in, her face white with shock.

"Sally, what do-" Lestrade, about to tell Sally off for being uncharacteristically rude, noticed her white face, and stopped.

"I just got paid 2,000,000 pounds, Lestrade." She whispered, before she fainted. Lestrade frowned, and waving smelling salts under her nose, just as Sherlock walked in, spotting the semi-unconscious Sally at once.

"What's the matter with her?" He asked in his mind, but as Sally sat up, looking wide-eyed and terrified, he said, "You've been paid two million pounds, haven't you?"

Sally rolled her eyes at him, but nodded. "So, how did you figure that one out?"

He rolled his eyes at her, and said, "Consulting detective, remember?"

Sally scowled at him, but didn't say anything. She wasn't surprised in the least when Sherlock began telling her his deductions.

"Well, for starters, the extremely worried look on your face is not unlike that of either a person who knows he's in trouble, or a person that has been falsely accused of a crime. Secondly, I can tell that two million pounds have been placed into your bank account because for every million pounds in your bank, the colour of the paper changes. Mycroft told me that little piece of information, by the way. Also, I seem to recall a case like this three years ago, only it was Lestrade who had the two mill in his bank."

Sally's only response was to give Sherlock a sneer, and said, "Thanks, Freak."

"Sally, how many times must I ask you to not call Sherlock a freak?" Lestrade demanded.

Sally just rolled her eyes, and said, "Well, I don't know about you three, but I have a ridiculous amount of money in my bank, which I didn't work for. I need to give it back to whoever it was taken from."

Lestrade smiled, and said, "Well, I suggest you three head home, and book a one-way flight to New York, as that's where the trail will start."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Sapphire: Hi, everybody! Sorry it's been a while since I updated "Kyle's Helpful Detective."**

**Sherlock: Shame, really. I just arrived home from the case in New York, which, I had to admit, was so easy to solve.**

**Sally: You're just an arrogant freak, Sherlock.**

**Sapphire: *Glares angrily at Sally* Right, before I get so pissed off with Sally's attitude, I will start the next chapter. Oh, and two things Sally: **

**1) Sherlock helped you when you needed it, and 2) *Draws back fist and punches Sally in the face.**

**Sapphire: *Not sympathetically* Clean yourself up, and next time you'll think twice about calling Sherlock a freak.**

Berlin

"Right, freak. I don't need you to spoil this flight or the next by doing that freaky thing that you do." Sally told Sherlock stiffly in a whisper. They were all inside Lestrade's car, all headed for the airport. Much to her dismay, Sally had found herself sitting next to Sherlock.

Sherlock's only response was to roll his eyes and give a very slight nod. Sally, pleased that she had put Sherlock in his place, settled back into her, listening to some music, and hoping that Sherlock would keep his promise.

As they headed through the airport, Sally looked around and observed a few food courts hungrily. She'd forgotten to have breakfast that morning, due to everything that was going on. She was also a little apprehensive as to why the two million had been placed into her account.

After going through check-in and all that other stuff, Sally found out that there was forty-five minutes for her to have a coffee, before boarding the aircraft. She did just that, and an hour later, she was sitting comfortably on a plane bound for Berlin.

Yeah, I know it's not an exciting chapter, or very long, but it is an important one. To me, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**Sapphire: This chapter is a good one, better than the previous one.**

**Sally: You broke my nose, you little twit. Simply because I badmouthed the Freak.**

**Sapphire: Do you want **_**another **_**broken nose, Sally?**

**Sherlock: Not worth it. Honestly Sally, can't you and Anderson come up with better insults?**

**Lestrade: Hello. What happened to your face, Sally?**

**Sapphire: She was bad-mouthing Sherlock, who is no freak.**

**Lestrade: Sally! Anyway, Sapphire doesn't own Sherlock or Flightplan. Did you really have to hit Sally, though?**

**Sapphire: Yeah, she's annoying. But I'd never hit Vinette Robinson, I bet she's nice.**

**Sherlock: Who?**

**Benedict Cumberbatch: The actress who portrays Sally in Sherlock. How are you, Sapphire?**

**Sapphire: Wonderful, thanks. I hate to break up this conversation, but I have a story to write. See you later.**

Berlin Part 1

"Good Morning, Ladies and Gentlemen. This is your captain speaking. We are now going to prepare the aircraft for our arrival in Berlin. Please make sure that all carry-on bags are properly stowed away, and, if you have change seats during the flight, please return to your allocated seat. We hope you have had a pleasant flight with us."

The captain's announcement was replayed in German, French, and Chinese. Lestrade, Sally and Anderson, who were in the Sky Couch row, like Sherlock, heard this message. But unlike Sherlock, they weren't sprawled out, fast asleep.

It was unlike Sherlock to sleep, generally saying how boring it was, and therefore, Lestrade was worried. He tried to wake the consulting detective by shaking him gently on the shoulder, but Sherlock remained asleep.

Lestrade got up to away his bag, when a whiff of something strong floated by his face. He sniffed and glared down at Sherlock angrily. The foolish detective had taken drugs again.

Scowling, he muttered, "Sherlock's been taking drugs again." Anderson raised an eyebrow, but Sally smirked.

Then another whiff went upwards, but towards Anderson this time.

"I don't think Sherlock would drug himself with sleeping pills, Boss." He said, and looking down, he spotted a box of sleeping tablets, and snatched it up.

"It's one of those tablets that dissolve in a drink, and Sherlock wouldn't have used these." Anderson said, sounding perplexed.

Lestrade took the box from him, and glanced over at Sally who'd just put away her carry-on bag.

"Sally, did you do this?" He asked, and Sally shrugged. "It was either that, or being embarrassed."

Lestrade glowered at Sally, and muttered, "Well, someone is going to have to carry him, and it might as well be you."

Sally gaped; she didn't think she would be able to. "Just how much does he weigh, exactly?"

"I'm not overly heavy, Sally. You won't have to carry me, but I may need a shoulder to lean on for support." Sherlock muttered, somewhat sleepily.

Sally sighed and gave a dejected nod. "Alright, then."

Once inside the airport, Sally was relived to see that Sherlock was alright to support himself. _And anyway, it's not as if I used a paralysing drug on him._ She thought to herself.

As they headed over towards the check-in area, they passed a little girl and her parents. Sherlock's eyes widened, and he turned to look at the little girl, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

"Emily?" He asked, and the little girl jumped, before turning towards him, and saying "Sherlock?" in an incredulous way.

He smiled at her again, shocking Sally, Lestrade and Anderson, as they had never seen him smile properly. Emily, who looked to be about seven, ran over to Sherlock and gave him a hug.

**Author's Note: Didn't know where to end this, so I though I'd end it here.**


End file.
